


Naturally

by Khrollen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance, and Gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khrollen/pseuds/Khrollen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it’s surprising that Tsuna doesn’t think twice about leaning across the table to match lips with one surprised Yamamoto Takeshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturally

It comes naturally, which is the strangest thing of all, Tsuna thinks.

He's never questioned his… well. What he was into, honestly. Tsuna made it through primary education sighing dreamily after girls and idols like just about every other boy his age. He'd never had a girlfriend because well. Dame-Tsuna was the kind of nickname that'd chase even the kindest of girls away. Tsuna didn't blame them.

So it's surprising that Tsuna doesn't think twice about leaning across the table to match lips with one surprised Yamamoto Takeshi.

It's a short peck, more a smearing of the strawberry gelato Tsuna had been eating onto Yamamoto's mouth than anything. Tsuna licks his lips absently, tasting vanilla.

It takes about a moment for Tsuna to realize what he's just done.

"O-oh. Uh." Tsuna flounders, the little pink plastic spoon he'd been using to eat going flying as he flaps his hands uselessly. "Sorry! I don't know what came over me – I – "

Yamamoto, who'd been slowly turning an enchanting cherry red, blurts, "It's okay." A pink tongue, stained lightly white from ice cream, dabs along a bottom lip before Yamamoto breaks out into an uncertain smile. "I was just. Surprised."

"Sorry." Tsuna says on automatic. He feels the skin on the entirety of his face start to boil red. "I didn't mean – I mean, I did, but no, uh – "

Yamamoto's smile becomes fonder as Tsuna speaks. Immeasurably fond. Tsuna feels his throat clog up as he realizes Yamamoto's face has become really close.

"Yamamoto? I, ah, what?" Tsuna gapes, making no move to maintain polite social distance. He's trapped, eyes glued to the ones in front of him, Yamamoto's long lashes in hyper detail from their proximity.

Yamamoto giggles breathily. "I thought that maybe I'd been barking up the wrong tree." He says, gelato tinted breath cool against Tsuna's nose and upper lip. "You seemed so taken with Kyoko-chan I – " His eyes crinkle. His lips hover tantalizingly just a moment away from Tsuna's own. "May I?" Yamamoto asks.

Tsuna swallows the urge to nod. He'd probably bash his nose into Yamamoto's or something. "Yeah," He says instead, sounding nasally. Or constipated. Can't he sound suave and cool just this once?

Tsuna doesn't get the chance to grimace over the fact though – a cool mouth descends over Tsuna's, cutting off any and all mental processes, and Tsuna nebulously thinks he's never been very good at using his brain anyways.

And then the tables around them burst into loud cheering and wolf whistles, and Tsuna gasps back in shock, neatly head-butting Yamamoto in the process and falling out of his cheap plastic chair. This turns the surrounding noise into guffaws and laughter, and an embarrassed Yamamoto soon leans over into Tsuna's view of the blue sky, flustered and. Alarmingly endearing.

A grin stretches over Tsuna's lips even as he accepts Yamamoto's hand up. "Next time, let's have our date indoors." He suggests, ignoring their overly interested onlookers.

Yamamoto laughs. "Agreed."


End file.
